The present invention relates to a sound-wave receiving appliance comprising a resonance panel and a crystal type piezoelectric microphone responsive to oscillations of said resonance panel generated by the sound-waves, said microphone being adapted for connection to an amplifier.
The invention aims at providing a substantial increase of the receptivity of the receiving appliance to enable it to transform, with perfect volume and quality, sound-waves in the form of, for example, speech or music transmitted also from a long distance, such as several meters from the resonance panel.